Road Rage
by Big Meanie
Summary: The Ultimate Life Form always has the right of way...


Road Rage

A/N: Short, ridiculous and funny. A bit of hurt/comfort too. I was picturing Shadow engaging in road rage after thinking about how angry he sounds in TSR when someone bumps his ride. The dialogue during gameplay cracks me up especially Vector's. T for mild cursing from the Ultimate Life Form.

_The Ultimate Life Form always has the right of way..._

He rolled his window down to shout at the woman who had cut him off in the intersection behind them. She nearly sideswiped his older model Suburban with her not-so new Jeep.

"Hey! What the hell were you thinking?! I have the right of way!" Shadow growled, slamming his horn. The woman seemed to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry cutie pie. I didn't see you pull up at all..." The woman drawled. The hedgehog seemed to had forgotten that he had precious cargo in the backseat listening to every curse he spat at the woman. Cream held onto Cheese tightly, she wasn't sure if she should speak or not. Her mother would be upset to hear that Shadow said 'no-no words'.

"Go drive in a ditch, bitch!" Shadow yelled before speeding off down the highway away from the woman. After listening to him fume for a while and he finally relaxed, Cream spoke up.

"Mr. Shadow, why did you yell at that lady?"

"She cut me off sweetheart. When you're driving, the person who stops first had the right of way. She go try and steal my right of way so I had to slam my brakes and honk her ass!" Shadow yelled. Cream winched.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it..."

"Oh believe me dearheart she did." Shadow retorted back in a huff. He knew he wasn't being 'proper' in front of the girl but the woman in the other car could've easily cause a crash! Nonetheless, Shadow continued driving to their destination without another problem.

When they got there, Shadow held Cream's hand and they sat at a park bench overlooking the freeway.

"Mr. Shadow, when you're driving how do you know who's turn it is?" Cream asked.

"I already told you earlier, dearheart. When you're driving and you stopped before anyone else, you have the right of way." Shadow answered her. He hesitated before responding.

"It's a bit early for you to be asking me driving questions, eh Cream?" Shadow asked gruffly, eying the rabbit seriously.

"Mr. Shadow what's road rage?" Cream asked.

"Road rage is when you get mad while driving. What that human did earlier caused me to have road rage. It's not good to have road rage, dearheart. People get stupid enough to fight or kill you over cutting them off or sideswiping their car." The elder hedgehog sighed.

"Unfortunately, I engaged in that earlier and I apologize for using words I shouldn't have said around you."

He felt the rabbit lean her head on his shoulder and hug him tightly.

"It's ok Mr. Shadow, I still like you." Cream giggles much to the hedgehog's chagrin. He was used to her presence enough to smile. Shes the only one who made him do this.

"You need to remember that driving is also dangerous. Fools like that human can kill you, dearheart. You must always be vigilant and focused when driving your car." Shadow warned the rabbit. He saw her shiver and clutch onto Cheese fearfully at the thought of being dead in a car crash. It reminded her of her father.

"My daddy does in a car crash..." She whispered. Shadow wrapped an arm protectively around her to comfort her. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart. My condolences are to you and your mother." Shadow eyed the whimpering Chao. "Cheese too." He added, making the little creature snuggle into his chest fur.

"Mr. Shadow, I don't to die in a car accident like daddy did." Cream sobbed.

"Shh. Don't talk like that, dearheart. You'll be safe as long as I'm around to take care of you. I'll make sure no human or Mobian doesn't hit you." Shadow gruffly assured her.

It wasn't in his nature to be friendly but over the past few months or so he'd been especially warm around Cream. He willingly goes along with her and Amy on their hangouts without saying no. Amy was the only one who knew this change in the elder hedgehog and it made her happy for him.

"Thank Mr. Shadow. I know Mamma would appreciate it too when I tell her you promise to keep us safe in our car." Cream said as she smiled. Shadow purred, his deep rumble made the rabbit giggle as she snuggled closer. They stayed close together until Shadow had to drop the rabbit off at Amy, Tails and Knuckles' house.

"Bye Mr. Shadow!" Cream called out as she ran up the steps to the house. Shadow went into the car and watched as Knuckles opened the door and let the girl inside. He didn't seem to notice Shadow's car leaving for his own home ten minutes away.

"Hi Cream, how was the park with Shadow?" Knuckles asked the rabbit. He was clad in a tank top and baggy denim shorts.

"It was fun, Mr. Knuckles!" Cream told him. He chuckled as Tails smiled from the couch and Amy emerged from the kitchen.

"Cream! How was your 'date' with Shadow she teased."

"Oh Miss Amy! Me and Mr. Shadow had fun!"

"Really? That's good. I'm glad he's got a soft spot for you, Cream. Especially Shadow of all Mobians..." Amy chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen. She was whipping up some dinner for tonight and it was Knuckles' favorite: mashed potatoes, baked chicken and baked beans.

"It's good to hear Shadow's friendly with you Cream. Too bad he's not like that with the rest of us." Tails said as he flipped through channels on the tv.

"It's ok Mr. Tails, he'll come out eventually." Cream replies to the genius fox. He smiled at her.

"We hope." Tails said.

"Knuckles! Come set up the table!" Amy called. The echidna gets up from the recliner and sets up the dinner table.

After a few minutes, dinner was ready, and everyone discussed the day together.

"Road rage?" Amy said surprised. Everyone eyed the rabbit wide-eyed. "He was mad at a lady because she cut him off he said." Cream said.

"That's not good. It's very dangerous." Tails said.

"I know Knuckles has road rage, but I never imagined Shadow to have it..." Amy swallowed her food. "Actually, I take that back, everyone and anyone can have road rage. I'm a passenger driver and I get rilled up often!" Amy admitted.

"It's the worst when she crazy, Cream." Knuckles snickers.

"What was that Knuckles?" Amy snapped.

"Nothin' shit, calm down Amy." Knuckles said casually.

"You watch your mouth! Cream's right next to you!" Amy scolded.

"It's ok Miss Amy. I know Mr. Knuckles is playing." Cream said sweetly smiling up at the echidna. He smiled back before looking over at the pink hedgehog who huffed.

"Well...fine then." Amy reminded quiet for the rest of the time everyone ate and the all got ready to go to bed. Cream and Cheese spent the night sleeping in Knuckles' room while he slept in the couch. The smell of alcohol stank up the room but Cream being young thought it was the echidna's cologne. She opened the window and turned the fan on.

X-X-X-X

Shadow was still up in his bed, shredding all the files in his room with his shredder. He's stopped working with G.U.N. for nearly three years now but the files hoarding his bedroom and spare bedroom lingered. He took moment to stop shredding and stared at the picture Cream once drew him that he pinned to the wall right in front of his desk. It was crude enough to make him smile whenever he looked at it.

He felt bad for the incident in his beloved Suburban—the girl was scared, and he exploded in front of her. It made him want to just skate wherever he needed instead for the time being. He decided to just stay in his house instead and keep to himself unless he had a reason to leave his dark house and get sunlight.

A/N: Eh, something random. I can totally picture Shadow and Knuckles being road ragers but it truly is a dangerous thing to do. I've seen it before and have no interest being a part of it! Nonetheless, I hope y'all have a good day and stay safe on the road lol. Until the next one shot!


End file.
